liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
The Clans
Clans alphabetical Clan Abra (high? mid? low?)"Block Party" *Delm Abra (M)Degrees of Separation, ch 3 whose personal name is Har Per''Degrees of Separation'', ch 4 (Degrees of Separation) Clan Aragon (High House) *Delm Aragon (M) *Vin Sin chel'Mara -- (M) card sharp, who loses a ship to Aelliana CaylonScout's Progress, ch 6 *Sofi pel'Tegin -- (M) the delm's sister, in charge of the clan's plantation on Aedyr *"Aragon's third daughter", a passing acquaintance of Pat Rin's *Beldyn chel'Mara -- (F) formerly a scout known to Val Con, subverted to an Agent of Change for The Department of the InteriorI Dare, ch 28 *a daughter from a contract with Alara chel'Voyon, clan Silari''The Rifle's First Wife'' See The Rifle's First Wife Clan Asta (High? mid?) *Delm Asta was moved to send a message of solidarity to Delm Korval after Anne was insulted by Delm Sykun at one of yo'Lanna's gathers (which implies that Asta was also present at the gather) Clan Aziel (high? mid? low?) * based in Solcintra, members include merchants, Healers, and Scouts * Tol Ven yo'Endoth - (M) Survey Scout, first to learn the ways of the Sanilithe"Sweet Waters" Clan Baling (not High) *Khana vo'Daran - (M) Lord Rinork's valet, as his uncle was before him''Trade Secret'', ch 28 Clan Bindan (Mid House) *Gath tel'Izak -- (F) Delm Bindan''Scout's Progress'', ch 16''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 31 *Samiv tel'Izak -- (F) the pilot to whom Daav was engaged''Scout's Progress'', ch 5''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 31 Clan Casaro *Nadelm Casaro is a noted actor.Misfits (Misfits) Clan Chad *mid-level House allied with Korval *Lines: Wespail (not the delm's line) *Dema Wespail -- Thodelm, pilot Clan DeshnolConflict of Honors, ch 49 *Lina Faaldom (F), Thodelm Faaldom, chief librarian of Dutiful PassageConflict of Honors, ch 7) Clan dea'Gauss — (mid? —allied with Korval) Clan Diot (high? mid? low?) *Elabet pel'Ongin -- a poet''Local Custom'', ch 15''Scout's Progress'', ch 33 Clan Ebrim (high? mid?) *Vestin yos'Thomaz -- (F) mother of Padi yos'Galan''Alliance of Equals'', ch 2 Clan Elarnt (High or high Mid)Due Diligence, ch 4 * Solit trading family long affiliated with Korval in general and yos’Galan in particular * Azia pel’Otra Clan Erob Clan Etgora (Mid House, with aspirations of promotion) *12th century: two traders, named only as "del'Fordan" and "del'Fordan's heir" (both M), are among the allies invited to Norn ven'Deelin's dinner party''Balance of Trade'', Day 107, SY 1118 *Hin Ber del'Fordan -- (M) Etgora Himself"A Choice of Weapons"Mouse and Dragon, ch 26 *Jen Dal del'Fordan -- (M) son & Nadelm *Kesa del'Fordan -- (F) daughter aged perhaps 12 standards Clan ForbanThe Rifle's First Wife *Formerly a long-standing ally of Silari, before taking opposite sides over Korval's actions in I Dare (The Rifle's First Wife) Clan Gabrian *mid-level House *Lines: Anaba *Len Sar Anaba -- Port merchant, a favored dining partner of Lady yo'Lanna Clan Guayar Clan Hedrede originally a service family in Old Solcintra), Elder Hedrede / Vel Ter jo'Bern was second speaker to Nalli Olanek, Clan Plemia when negotiating "captain's justice" and a contract with Cantra yos'Phelium, for passage on her ship when the Enemy Sheriekas were approaching. Crystal Dragon, ch 28 See Old Solcintra for details and references. *(for many centuries Mid House but among top 5%''Scout's Progress'', ch 14, later High House''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 18) *Delm Hedrede -- (F) attempted to cast doubt on Anne's scholarship in open Council *Delm Hedrede -- (M) delivered the Council's judgment to Korval''I Dare'', ch 57 *Dath jo'Bern -- (F) the person who commissions the delivery of the dulciharp to Avontai *Vel Ter jo'Bern -- (M) whose travels were supported by the clan because he was an embarrassment at home. He delighted in Luken bel'Tarda's balance via Hedrede's half-purchased carpet, and gave his ring to Ms. AudreyDragon in Exile, ch 35 Clan Idvantis (high? mid?) *Anthara ter'Gasta - (F) Scout Commander''Trade Secret'', ch 29 *Nasil ter'Gasta - (?) a guest at one of yo'Lanna's gathers, known to Daav Clan Imtal (High House)"Certain Symmetry" *Delm Imtal -- (F) *Fal Den ter'Antod -- (M) who nominated his friend Pat Rin to close out his debt book Clan Ixin (High House) *Lus Tin ven'Deelin -- (M) Delm Ixin, uncle of Rema ven'Deelin, grey brows, triangular face *(M), Rema ven'Deelin's father *Rema ven'Deelin -- (F) Scout corporal, one of Aelliana's best students; eidectic memory;Scout's Progress, ch 3 partner to Var Mon pin'Aker''Scout's Progress'', ch 8 *Norn ven'Deelin -- (F) a Master Trader (12th century) *Norista ven'Deelin -- (?) a playwright"Daughter of Dragons" Clan Justus Clan Kia (probably mid or high because they are trading partners with Korval. Courier 12 at "Breath's Duty, but pilot rescued in time. Breath's Duty Clan Kinth (mid? high? low?) * Geastera vin'Daza -- (F) attempts revenge on Delm Korval for the death of her lover in the Battle of Solcintra"Street Cred" (Street Cred) Clan Korval Clan Lazmeln (high? mid? low?) *A daughter with pilot potential from a contract marriage with Shan yos'Galan.Carpe Diem, ch 3 Clan Lyderg (Mid House) *A "cousin-house" of Mizel. The Mizel nursery is fostered with them.Mouse and Dragon, ch 13 Clan Mandor (high? mid? low?) Clan Midys (Mid House) *12th century: Rantel pin'Aker, Master Trader on BarskaleeTrade Secret, ch 18 *12th century: Samay pin'Aker, his niece, assistant trade accountant on Barskalee, a'thodelm pin'Aker''Trade Secret'', ch 19 *Var Mon pin'Aker -- (M) Rema's partner, 18 Standards *Lyn Den Kochi -- (M) Var Mon's cha'leket, 17 Standards *Var Mon pin'Aker's mother -- (F) also Lyn Den Kochi's aunt''Scout's Progress'', ch 9 *Lyn Den Kochi's father -- (M) Clan Mizel (Low Mid House) *Birin Caylon: Mizel Herself, mother of Ran Eld, Voni, Aelliana Caylon and Sinit *Hanelur Caylon: Birin Caylon's mother, who preceded her as Delm''Scout's Progress'', ch 15 *Ran Eld Caylon: Nadelm Mizel, Birin's son, recently deceased (actual text states: "the Delm is unable to do otherwise than declare you dead....You are clanless and outcast." (Chapter 37) *Voni Caylon: Birin's eldest daughter; supports the clan through serial marriage, counted a beauty * Aelliana Caylon: Birin Caylon's middle daughter,Scout's Progress, ch 1 26 Standards,Scout's Progress, ch 29 tawny hair, changeable green eyes, left-handed, revisor of the ven'Tura Tables, Honored Scholar of Sub-rational Mathematics, lifemates Daav yos'Phelium (Delm Korval) near the end of M&D *Sinit Caylon: Birin's youngest daughter, still in school, brown eyes (14 Standards, M&D, Ch. 5), fostered with yo'Lanna as result of agreement with Korval, later becomes Delm (ref needed). *Tiatha Caylon: Aelliana's daughter, fostered with Clan Lydberg; 10 Standards Clan Nexon (Mid House''Local Custom'', ch 39) *Rakina Lirgael -- (F) Delm Nexon''Local Custom'', ch 33 *Syntebra el'Kemin -- (F) the wife-to-be chosen for Er Thom by his thodelm''Local Custom'', ch 1 *Syntebra el'Kemin's father -- (M) presumably Thodelm el'Kemin * -- (M) a Healer at Anlingdin Piloting Academy''Saltation'', ch 24 Clan Nosko (mid? low?) *Delm Nosko -- (M)"Phoenix" *Cyra chel'Vona -- (F) his niece, a jeweler Clan Ochrad *Chi yos'Phelium arranged an alliance between Korval and Vishna to deny Ochrad an advantage''Dragon in Exile'', ch 1 Clan Omterth *Beslin vin'Tenzing -- (F) a trader (experienced but not Master level) on Habista; seeks Balance for the death of her heir''Dragon in Exile'', ch 11''Dragon in Exile'', ch 12 *Kyr Nin vin'Tensing -- her heir, killed when Korval fired on Solcintra''Dragon in Exile'', ch 11 Clan Persage (Outworld, based on Avontai''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 19) *associated with Clan Hedrede *Bre Din sig'Ranton -- (M) the gentleman into whose very hands the dulciharp must be placed (aka Rose) *(F) his grandmother, who was Dath jo'Bern's cha'leket Clan Pinarex *Delm Pinarex (?)Neogenesis, ch 1 part III *Ms kaz'Ineo -- (F), a qe'andra who opens for business on Surebleak and takes apprentices for the Storefront Qe'andra Project"Street Cred" (non-canonical)Neogenesis, ch 1 part III (Street Cred) Clan Plemia Olanek, primary. Yo’Vaade, secondary. Clan Pyx (high? mid? low?) Clan Quiptic (Mid House, dissolved c. SY 1100) *Quiptic Himself -- (M) inherited the delm's ring young; was entrapped and outmaneuvred by Infreya chel'Gaibin, leading to the dissolution of the clan and his suicide *Tan Sim pen'Akla -- (M) son of the last Delm by Infreya chel'Gaibin; following the dissolution of the clan, was adopted into his mother's clan, Rinork (q.v.) Clan Ranvit (mid? low?) *Ban Del pak'Ora -- (M) butler at Trealla Fantrol''Local Custom'', ch 2 until recalled by Ezern pak'Ora Delm Ranvit. See Intelligent Design *Ezern pak'Ora -- (F) Delm from c. SY 1375, not noted for subtlety (nor for good sense) *Wal Tor pak'Ora -- (M) Ezern's predecessor as Delm Clan Reptor (Mid House) *Zan Der pel'Kirmin -- (M) Reptor Himself, soft body and sandy hair; bright, intelligent eyes, about 40 Standards,Scout's Progress, ch 25 Yolan's father and Sed Ric's uncle''Scout's Progress'', ch 26 *Yolan pel'Kirmin -- (F) ] aka *Sed Ric bin'Ala -- (M) ] "the pirates" *"Uncle Lip Ten", who left Yolan and Sed Ric a crate of things he'd gathered, star-hopping''Scout's Progress'', ch 28 *"Aunt Fris", who said it was junk and wished them joy of it *"Cousin Peri, who kept warehouse on Mordra" *a boy of around eight Standard Years *a girl of around nine Standard Years Clan Rinork (High House) *A trading house, whose members are noted for their high self-worth and willingness to cry Balance''Balance of Trade'', Day 106, SY 1118 *For Don chel'Gaibin -- (M) challenged to a duel by the young Norn ven'Deelin after cheating at cards; his death in the duel led to a long-standing rift between Rinork and Ixin *Infreya chel'Gaibin -- (F) "star blond and narrow in the face"; a trader; Delm Rinork''Trade Secret'', ch 11 *Bar Jan chel'Gaibin -- (M) her son and heir, "as fair and as narrow as she"; likewise a trader; Nadelm Rinork *Tan Sim pen'Akla -- (M) her adopted son, "taller, with hair of a darker gold, his face somewhat rounder"; a better trader than his brother, which circumstance does nothing to endear him to his family Clan Serat (high? mid? low?) -- wealth gambled away by the Delm by the time Don Eyr returns from Parisian Lutetia (Degrees of Separation) *Delm's line: fer'Gasta''Degrees of Separation'', ch 1 *Clan colors: puce and green''Degrees of Separation'', ch 3 *(M) Delm''Degrees of Separation'', ch 1 *Vyk Tor -- (M) Nadelm, son of the delm''Degrees of Separation'', ch 1''Degrees of Separation'', ch 3 *Don Eyr -- (M) deceased, the current delm's father and predecessor''Degrees of Separation'', ch 1 *Telma fer'Gasta -- (F) deceased, the current delm's sister; banished by a delm jealous of his authority to tend the clan's outworld business interests on Ezhel'ti, committed suicide after those interests were destroyed in a market crash''Degrees of Separation'', ch 1 *Don Eyr -- (M) Telma's son,Degrees of Separation, ch 1 "the least of the clan's children", a baker"Block Party" **see Degrees of Separation and Block Party Clan Severt (Mid House, based in Chonselta)Code of Honor *Jow Lit pen'Chapen -- (M) Delm, given to intrigues and gambles to increase the clan's position *Manza pen'Chapen -- (F) Nadelm, Jow Lit's daughter. Becomes Delm after Jow Lit. *Elza pen'Chapen -- (F) Jow Lit's daughter. Deceased. *Tom Lei pen'Chapen -- (M) Elza's son, a sergeant in The Mercs specializing in languages, protocol. Code of Honor Clan Shelart ( allied with Clan Korval: "As nearly allied as the clans were, he had to wish to exchange extended pleasantries with Merchant bel'Urik today." Daav, in Mouse & Dragon) *mid-level House *Lines: bel'Urik *Gus Tav bel'Urik -- (M) Port merchant *Dela bel'Urik -- (F) an acquaintance of Pat Rin's Clan Silari (?probably High or high-Mid, since their contract-partners are people like Aragon and Korval)The Rifle's First Wife *Valad chel'Voyan -- (M) Delm **Delm Silari, long thought to be in bordering his dotage, not unexpectedly favoring the Korval side of the business of the great hole put in Liad by Korval’s forces. **His having been a deciding vote in allowing the quite young Pat Rin yos’Phelium into Teydor’s at Daav yos’Phelium’s suggestion also figured into the question, but then he’d been a contemporary of that Delm’s mother. **Silari had been the subordinate business partner in an arrangement generations old … and so Clan Forban taking both the other two daughters of Silari – and the daughters of those daughters had not seemed so out of place until the weak-brained council had thrown Korval off world. Forban supporting the Council, Silari – in the person of Delm Valad chel’Voyon – had opted out of the partnership **Alara chel'Voyan -- (F) his daughter, nadelm, a Scout field ecologist / botanist who marries Diglon Rifle (The Rifle's First Wife) Clan Sykun — insulted Thodelmae yos'Galan / Anne Davis: *Er Thom took a hard breath. "Delm Sykun found it fitting to turn her back upon Thodelmae yos'Galan at a public gather this morning..... Mr. dea'Gauss has been instructed to sell any stock yos'Galan may hold in Sykun's concerns—at a loss, if necessary, and noisily. Letters of cancellation have been issued on all contracts yos'Galan holds with Sykun. Mr. dea'Gauss has advised that he will also be selling his private holdings of Sykun business."Scout’s Progress, chapter 24 Clan Tangier (mid ? high ? low?) *Zed ter'Janpok - Delm, a chef''Fledgling'', ch 20 Clan Tarnia (outworld, based on Irikwae) *Stafeli Maarilex - (F) Delm, with a fearsome reputation; Norn ven'Deelin's foster mother''Balance of Trade'', Day 135, SY 1118 *Ren Lar Maarilex - (M) her son, master of the vine''Balance of Trade'', Day 139, SY 1118 *Pet Ric Maarilex - (M) his son *Meicha Maarilex - (F) a twin *Miandra Maarilex - (F) a twin *Pan Dir - (M) (Line not specified) a son of the house presently on Liad to complete his education''Balance of Trade'', Day 140, SY 1118 Clan Telrune (Low House, outworld, based on Echieta) - see outworld section for details Clan Tuxent (mid? high? low ?) *Har Par dea'Liss -- (M) a master of the Accountants Guild''I Dare'', ch 49 *(F) a Scout Quin encounters on Surebleak''Roving Gambler'' Roving Gambler Clan Vakmont (High House) *Lady Sera tel'Kai -- (F) a guest at one of yo'Lanna's gathers Clan Vishna *a lesser ally of Korval since Chi yos'Phelium's time''Dragon in Exile'', ch 1 Clan Wilkin (mid? high? low?) *Kez Rel ter'Ista -- (M) a physician at the clinic on Surebleak"Chimera" Chimera Clan Yedon (mid? high? low?) *Delm Yedon -- (F) *Jin Del yo'Kera -- (M) Anne's colleague and friend''Local Custom'', ch 8''Local Custom'', ch 26 Clan Yrbaiela (mid? high? low?) * Tor Ish tez'Oty -- (M) attempts revenge on Delm Korval for the death of his cha'leket in the Battle of Solcintra"Street Cred" Street Cred Clan Yron *mid-level House allied with Korval *Lines: pen'Evrit (not the delm's line) *Hae Den pen'Evrit -- (M) Thodelm, pilot Clan Ziergord (mid? high? low?) *An unnamed trader of this clan is mentioned in Balance of Trade by House Status *There should be 50 High Houses, with Korval a step above them all. Who are they all? Searching the alphabetical lists might yield more high houses. And the hugh house party Kareen held for Aelliana in Mouse and Dragon. The number of High Houses is precisely fifty. And then there is Korval. — from the Annual Census of ClansLocal Custom, chapter 17, preface Korval *Korval *conspiracy to assume Korval's status is mentioned in Code of Honor: "Severt may, as a result of this action, rise to High House.” His grandfather expected -- no! Knew for a certainty! -- that at least one clan would seek to rise into Korval’s place. For that was how it was said: There are precisely fifty High Houses. And then there is Korval. High Houses *Aragon **12th century: It is said that to say Aragon makes porcelains would be as much an understatement as to say that Korval makes pilots. **14th century: Delm Aragon (M); Sofi pel'Tegin (F), the delm's sister; chel'Mara (Vin Sin, card sharp); Pat Rin has met the third daughter of the house in Certain Symmetry *'Clan dea'Gauss' needs to go somewhere (high or mid?) *Guayar *Hedrede - high Mid House, very old; jo'Bern (delm's line) — see Old Solcintra **but moved up to High House in Mouse & Dragon **and High when he voted to banish Korval: "At the time that this individual cast his vote in Council to banish Korval from Liad, he had purchased two thirds of the carpet. The cost of one third of the carpet may, I believe, be well within the means of your house...."Let us say that I would find it particularly satisfying if the carpet intended to grace the formal gathering room of one of Liad’s fifty High Houses should instead ornament a house involved in the business of joy.”Dragon in Exile chapter 2 *Ixin (badge: Rabbit silhoutted against a full moon) - Delm's Line: ven'Deelin **12th century: ven'Deelin (Norn (F), Master Trader) **14th century: ven'Deelin (Lus Tin (M), Delm; Rema (F), his niece, a Scout corporal, one of Aelliana's students; Rema's father) *Justus *Rinork (at the time of Balance of Trade) *Vakmont : Lady Sera tel'Kai Clan Vakmont **exchanged bows with Lady Sera tel'Kai Clan Vakmont. Vakmont, Aelliana told herself, with a certain feeling of pleasure for knowing it, was High House.Mouse and Dragon chapter 26 *ven'Astra (Lord ven'Astra) is High House, in Code of Honor but clan name isn't given: **"Lord ven’Astra was a spoilt-looking man in middle years. He wore High House hauteur like a cloak about his elegant shoulders, and looked at grandfather with a slightly bored air. Tom Lei made his bow.” Mid and Low Houses *Asta - not sure of placement *Baling - vo'Daran (Khana (M), Lord Rinork's valet, as his uncle was before him) *Bindan - tel'Izak (delm's line; Gath (F), Delm; Samiv (F), Daav's intended wife) *Chad - Wespail (Dema) *Dea'Gauss needs to go somewhere (high or mid?) *Etgora - del'Fordan (delm's line) (badge: "the glass and star") (line of business is the star-trade) **12th century: two traders, named only as "del'Fordan" and "del'Fordan's heir" (both M), are among the allies invited to Norn ven'Deelin's dinner party **14th century: Hin Ber del'Fordan, Etgora; Kesa del'Fordan, daughter aged perhaps 12 standards; Jen Dal del'Fordan, son & Nadelm -Ally of Korval. *Gabrian - Anaba (Len Sar) *Grenada - mentioned in the will of a Scout killed at Nev'lorn"Breath's Duty" *Hedrede - high Mid House, very old; jo'Bern (delm's line) but High House in Mouse & Dragon, 18 *Idvantis - ter'Gasta (Anthara (F), Scout Commander; Nasil (?)) *Ithik - ven’Rudan *Kia - a Korval training partner; Daav saves the life of a Kia pilot at Nev'lorn"Breath's Duty" *Lysta - delm's line (unnamed person who was delm in 1382; male person who was nadelm in 1382 and delm in 1393, a playwright manqué; Verena (F)), Brunner (Ichliad, weatherman)Misfits *Mandor - Involved in a land dispute with Pyx, which Pyx called on the Council of Clans to settle (and which was settled in Mandor's favour) *Mendoza - Mendoza *Midys - Kochi (delm’s line) **12th century: Rantel pin'Aker, Master Trader on Barskalee; Samay pin'Aker, his niece, assistant trade accountant on Barskalee, a'thodelm pin'Aker **14th century: Kochi (Lyn Den (M) (not the delm); Lyn Den's father (M)); pin'Aker (Var Mon (M), Scout; Var Mon's mother (F)) *Mizel - Caylon (delm’s line) *Nexon - Lirgael (delm's line; Rakina (F), Delm Nexon), el'Kemin (Syntebra (F); her father (M), presumably the thodelm) *Nosko - chel'Vona (Cyra (F), a jeweler) *Pyx - Involved in a land dispute with Mandor, which Pyx called on the Council of Clans to settle (and which was settled in Mandor's favour) *Plemia - Olanek (delm’s line), yo'Vaade **See Olanek, Clan Plemia *Quiptic ("lower mid-tier" at the time of its dissolution, c. SY 1100) - pen'Akla (delm's line: unnamed final Delm; Tan Sim, that Delm's son) *Reptor - pel’Kirmin (delm’s line: Zan Dir, Scout’s Progress; Yolan); bin’Ala (Sed Ric, Scout’s Progress) *Rugare (not a wealthy clan, it produces pilots but owns no ships)Carpe Diem, ch 68 - sig'Alda (Tyl Von (M), an Agent of Change; his daughter)Carpe Diem, ch 2 *Shelart - bel’Urik (Gus Tav (M), Port merchant) *Simesta - Clanhouse in Chonselta - sel'Mindruyk (delm's line; Derani (?), delm), Yoltak (Rel Vad (M), Agent of the DoI)Carpe Diem, ch 50 *Sykun - not sure of placement, but either High or high Mid, as Delm Sykun was on yo'Lanna's guest list until she chose to offer Korval insult''Scout's Progress'', ch 24 *Vintyr - with whom Korval was engaged in unsatisfactory negotiations''Local Custom'', ch 32 *Wylan - (Low House, Solcintra taxi) dea'San (only line; Vertu (F); Fereda (F), Vertu's daughter; Chim Dal (M), Vertu's son)Skyblaze See Skyblaze *Yedon - yo'Kera (Jin Del (M), Anne's colleague and friend) *Yron - pen’Evrit (Hae Den) Outworld Clans *Dartom - wiped out by a plague, along with the entire population of the outworld on which they were based, about 50 years before Balance of TradeBalance of Trade, Day 178, SY 1118 *Erob - based on Lytaxin *Flenik - one of Korval's trading partners; Delm Flenik (F)Kin Ties *Jabun - Meriandra (delm’s line); based on Casia, and a High Clan by local reckoning; pilots: Jabun Himself; Elsu Meriandra, his daughter;"Changeling" Cyrbet Meriandra, her daughter''Kin Ties'' (See Changeling and Kin Ties) *Kenso - based on Lytaxin; the aggressors in the Lytaxin revolt''Plan B'', ch 4 **Kel Bar Rentava, a leader in the revolt''Plan B'', ch 4 *MenlarkLanded Alien - ven'Arith (delm's line); based on Eylot; "pilots for hire, the lot of us"; Kara (F), Theo's schoolmate and friend; Kara's mother, the delm;Saltation, ch 9 "Uncle Bon Sel", who runs a repair shop at Portcalay;Saltation, ch 20 "Aunt Feramayn", a prize-winning gardener;The Gathering Edge, ch 20 there is also an uncle who lives in Chonselta on Liad (See Landed Alien) *Obrelt - dea'Judan (delm’s line); based on Casia; shopkeepers: Arn Eld (M), delm; Chane (F), Arn Eld's sister, thodelm; Ren Zel (M), nephew to Arn Eld and Chane, a pilot; Eba (F), youngest of Ren Zel's three elder sisters; Farin (F), another of Ren Zel's three elder sisters, Arn Eld's successor as delm; Wil Bar (M), Chane's successor as thodelm; Son Dor (M); Den Ton (M), who calls Chane "grand-aunt"Kin Ties (See Changeling and Kin Ties) *Persage -- from when springs Bre Din sig'Ranton *Selbry - vin'Eved (delm's line); based on Eylot; delm (F); Lef Nal (M), a student pilot who graduated from Anlingdin at the same time as Kara ven'Arith (Landed Alien) *Tamishon - the clan Miri-eklykt'i was to have been contracted to (not clear whether it's a local Lytaxin clan, but that seems most likely)Plan B, ch 4 *Tarnia - Maarilex (delm's line); based on Irikwae; badge: "a grapevine, heavy with fruit"; noted winemakers **12th century: Maarilex (Stafeli (F), delm; Ren Lar (M), master of the vine; Pet Ric (M); Meicha (F) and Miandra (F)); unspecified Line (Pan Dir (M)) *Telrune - Low House; based on Echieta''Due Diligence'', ch 2 ** cho'Fadria (delm's line): Delm Telrune (M), Jai Kob (M), Jezmin (F), Vin Dir (M)Due Diligence, ch 1 (Due Diligence) ** pen'Uldra: Arl Fed (M), trader and trade commissioner; his lifemate (F); their child explicitly stated, but probably daughter given the list of family heirloomsDue Diligence, ch 4; Fer Gun (M), Daav's father, last of the Line, heir and grandson of Arl Fed''Due Diligence'', ch 4 (Due Diligence) ** Fer Gun's inheritance/birthright includes the ship Lady Graz and some substantial funds Due Diligence, ch 8 He won a scholarship to Anlingdin and graduated early from an accelerated course, apprenticed on a Looper for the long-side and mastered Jump before turning 24 Captain of the small trader ship Comet, out of Chonselta, Liad, jointly owned by Fer Gun and Korval.Due Diligence, ch 5 Having been cheated out of his inheritance by his cousins Jai Kob and Vin Dir before coming of age he accepts help from dea'Gaus in getting his birthright back. Due Diligence, ch 8 After Daav's birth he and Trader Karil Donac-Joenz and their children incorporate as family Uldra-Joenz on Fetzer’s World, severing his connection with Clan Telrune. Due Diligence, epilogue ** pen'Uldra: Arl Fed (M), grandfather of Fer Gun, had been for many years an influence in the Divers Trade Association (one of 12 seated commissioners -- 6 Liaden and 6 Terran -- and 1 of 24 ombudsman), and owned at one time together with his lifemate a fleet of four small traders. The success of the Divers Trade Association made its members targets of pirates. Losing his ships, lifemate and children to enemy attacks, he sought refuge with his heir and grandson Fer Gun at Echieta, with his cousins of Clan Telrune. (Due Diligence) *Danut - small clan with their principal warehouse on (planet? not Lytaxin or Liad). Invoke their war-impaired shipping clause''Plan B'', ch 22 *Venari - one of Korval's trading partners; Delm Venari (M)Kin Ties ( Kin Ties) Lines UnClanned Information about the clan is not provided, or there is no clan *al'Findosh (Kensi (F), Luken bel'Tarda's assistant in his shop on Liad''Dragon in Exile'', ch 5) *ana'Tak ((F), Jelaza Kazone cook on Surebleak''Ghost Ship'', ch 8''Ghost Ship'', ch 12) *ana'Tilesty (Jen (F), a Healer at Chonselta Healer Hall, who teaches Empathic Sensuality''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 28) *Andresi (Lord Andresi (M), a High House gentleman identified by Daav as "one of his mother's cronies") *Artelma ((?), a composer''Conflict of Honors'', ch 35) *as'Barta (Finlee (F), society page editor for the Gazette''Due Diligence'', ch 4) *Balatrin (Gil Don (M), third mate of Dutiful PassageConflict of Honors, ch 27) *ban'Teli (? (F), pastry cook to Clan Serat''Degrees of Separation'', ch 1) *Barq ((?), Director of Chonselta Technical College) *bar'Abit (Melsilee (F), a Senior Field Agent of the Department of the Interior''Dragon in Exile'', ch 1) *bar'Obin (Isphet (F), an Agent of Change''Necessity's Child'', ch 35 who first appears posing as a member of the Blair Street Patrol''Necessity's Child'', ch 8) *bel'Fasin (San (M), to whom Ran Eld owes a considerable amount of money''Scout's Progress'', ch 20) *bel'Ulim (Vesa (F), host of the Garden Gate Café''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 12) *bel'Verand (? (F), Trade Mistress at Finifter''Trade Secret'', ch 14) *bel'Witnin (Kar Sin (?), technician aboard ElthoriaTrade Secret, epilogue) *ben'Darble ((M), butler to Mr dea'Bon''Degrees of Separation'', ch 3) *bin'Dekel ((M), a Master Tailor with premises on East Port Street in Chonsela''Code of Honor'') *bin'Flora ((M), merchant who buys Jethri's consignment of hand-loomed cellosilk''Balance of Trade'', Day 33, SY 1118; Sisilli (M), a merchant specialising in textiles, a friendly rival of Luken bel'Tarda"Heirloom") *bin'Tabor ((?), an Agent of Change''I Dare'', ch 55) *Byneta ((F), Master Gardener, head gardener at Jelaza Kazone in Chi's lifetime''Due Diligence'', ch 4) *chel'Venga (? (?), a pawnbroker in Solcintra Low Port) *cor'Wellin ((?), presumable founder of cor'Wellin Warehousing''Due Diligence'', ch 7) *Cozin (outworld?) ((?), a presumptuous tourist''Dragon in Exile'', ch 33) *dea'Blanco (? (M), Captain of Coyander Kenso) *dea'Bon (? (M), qe'andra to Clan Serat; ? (?), his heir''Degrees of Separation'', ch 1) *dea'Cort (Jon (M), a Scout, later Master Pilot and Daav's instructor at the Scout Academy"Pilot of Korval", later proprietor of Binjali Repair Shop; his son, a binjali pilot who died untimely) *dea'Gauss ((M), Korval's man of business,Local Custom, ch 35''Scout's Progress'', ch 4''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 9''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 12''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 16''Conflict of Honors'', ch 22 one of the Masters of the Guild of Accountants''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 27; (F), his heir''Conflict of Honors'', ch 22; one of his ancestors handled the paperwork for the founding of Clan Korval and the contract with the High Houses of Solcintra''Crystal Dragon'', ch29-32) *dea'Ken (Din Ref (?), was a hydroponics tech on Dutiful PassageAlliance of Equals, ch 2) *dea'Ladd ((?), a Scout, killed at Nev'lorn)"Breath's Duty" *dea'Linea (associated with gambling in Solcintra Port; dissolved following "that tedious scandal") *dea'Lorn (Eyla (F), society tailor with the patronage of Korval''Local Custom'', ch 31) *dea'Luziam (Daria (F), trainee Scout a year ahead of Val Con at the Academy, whom he loved, and grieved when she was killed on her Solo''Agent of Change'', ch 10"To Cut an Edge") *dea'Lystra (Del Orn (M), master of the Modrid Trade Hall''Balance of Trade'', Day 125, SY 1118) *dea'Maan (Bern (?), pilot serving on DaxflanConflict of Honors, ch 4) *dea'Nobli ((?), presumable creator of Pat Rin's show pistol''I Dare'', ch 10) *dea'Starn (Fantile (F), an agent of the Liaden planetary council of qe'andra''Code of Honor'') *del'Pemridj (Bobrin (F), a High House lady of Daav's acquaintance) *el'Fasyk ((?), fell foul of Tarona Rusk for failing to complete a task''Alliance of Equals'', ch 33) *el'Thrassin (Shan (M), person appearing in Liaden literature who faced a difficult matter of Balance in days of old''Local Custom'', ch 3) *Fidin (Lys (F), one of Aelliana's students, "brilliant -- and outrageous", made First-In Scout''Scout's Progress'', ch 10) *Galradin (Nik Laz (?), cargo-hand serving on Daxflan) *Gamkoda ((F), tutor to Syl Vor yos'Galan''Carpe Diem'', ch 7) *Glodae ((?), First Speaker, part of Korval's social circle when Nova was First Speaker for Korval''Conflict of Honors'', ch 32) *her'With((?), of the qe'andra firm ver'Lyn and her'With"Street Cred") *Hopanik ((F), Master Pilot at Solcintra Pilot's Hall, signed Er Thom's second-class license) *Intassi ((F), an ex-Scout, nurse to multiple generations of Korval's children''Local Custom'', ch 19; Mil Ton (M), a Healer and storyteller) *ira'Barti (?), cargo master on Dutiful Passage after Ken Rik''Alliance of Equals'', ch 5) *Ivrex ((?), a trader) *Jarl ((M), Master Pilot at Chonselta Pilot's Hall, supervised Aelliana's testing for second-class license) *Jinmaer (Frad, a Scout, a cartographer, formerly one of Daav's teammates and remained a close friend''Scout's Progress'', ch 30''Scout's Progress'', ch 32) *jin'Bardi ((M), lives on Lytaxin, serves in the Irregulars during the Yxtrang invasion)Plan B, ch 17 *ker'Eklis ((M), one of Syl Vor's tutors''Necessity's Child'', ch 11) *ker'Emit (outworld, perhaps Moraldan) ((M), a presumptuous tourist''Dragon in Exile'', ch 33) *Kinrae (Fil Tor (M), the man who abducted Anne and Shan; owing allegience to the DOI, he gave no clan in his introduction''Local Custom'', ch 29) *kin'Joyt (outworld?) ((F), a presumptuous tourist''Dragon in Exile'', ch 33) *kor'Entec (Alisa (F), trader on Irikwae''Balance of Trade'', Day 168, SY 1118) *Kornad (Pallin (M), serves on Dutiful Passage, teaches self-defence''Conflict of Honors'', ch 15''Conflict of Honors'', ch 28 *lar'Adrin ((M), agent of the Department of the Interior who bought Rys Lin pen'Chala's contract''Necessity's Child'', ch 33) *lo'Vanna (Cochel (?), shipbuilder of high repute''Misfits'') *Moonel ((M), Master Jeweler situated in Solcintra''Local Custom'', ch 28) *Ne'Zame (Kayzin (F), first mate of Dutiful Passage, Conflict of Honors; Shadia (F), a First-In scout, Carpe Diem, Plan B; Shadia's daughter''Carpe Diem'', ch 31) *Ongit (staff at Ongit's restaurant include "the elder Mr Ongit";Mouse and Dragon, ch 29''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 34 "the second Mr Ongit"; and two youngsters, Pendra Ongit (F) and Felae Ongit (M), who are siblings) *Onida (Bon Vit (M), the third agent of the Department of the Interior to be successfully returned to himself by a deliberate outside effort''Dragon in Exile'', Interlude 7) *pak'Epron (? (M), butler to Clan Serat''Degrees of Separation'', ch 1) *paz'Kormit (? (M)Degrees of Separation, ch 4) *pel'Arot (Rod Ern (M), Scout Pilot, missing three fingers on one hand) *pel'Cheela ((F), Val Con's nurse''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 37) *pel'Esla ((F), nurse to Mik and Shindi''Necessity's Child'', ch 3) *pel'Endra ((?), presumable discoverer of the pel'Endra Ratio used in pilot math) *pel'Iso ((?), Agent of Change sent unsuccessfully against Anthora''Plan B'', ch 34) *pel'Jonna ((M), tutor to Padi yos'Galan) *pel'Kana ("Mr. pel'Kana" (M), butler at Jelaza Kazone when Daav was delm''Local Custom'', ch 7; "the young Mr. pel'Kana" (M), butler at Jelaza Kazone when Val Con is delm''Ghost Ship'', ch 8''Ghost Ship'', ch 12) *pel'Mandra (Pequi (F), stationed at Liad Defense Station Five''Carpe Diem'', ch 49) *pel'Mather (Kar Min (M), an agent of the Department of the Interior''Dragon in Exile'', Interlude 4) *pel'Meret (Kilon (F), bystander during the battle of Solcintra; Nev Art (M), her son; (F), his grandmother)I Dare, ch 55 *pel'Nara (Karin (F), Agent of Change leading Uplift Team on Vandar"Prodigal Son") *pel'Naria (Osa (F), Operative of the Department of the Interior assigned to track Arin's TossGhost Ship, ch 13) *pel'Nyan ((F), a High House lady) *pel'Oban (Zer Min (M), dancing instructor on Irikwae''Balance of Trade'', Day 161, SY 1118) *pel'Odma (Zar Kin (M), a shrewd trader of Er Thom's acquaintence) *pel'Odyare ((F), Scout Linguist, Master level, favorably reviewed Anne's book''Scout's Progress'', ch 27) *pel'Quida (Nil Ten (M), pilot stationed at Chonselta Guild Hall''Scout's Progress'', ch 37) *pel'Quinot (Verisa (F), Scholar at Scout Academy, issued the invitation for Aelliana to teach there''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 23) *pel'Rula (Lord pel'Rula, intended to contract with Voni; Lady pel'Rula, his mother; the family is higher than Caylon by enough that the match is described as "a coup, indeed") *pel'Saba (Mr. (M), butler to Tarnia) *pel'Tolian (Vesker (M), Pat Rin's manservantMoon on the Hills) *pel'Varn ((F), Thodelm) *pen'Chala (an outworld clan that specialised in vines and wines) (Rys Lin (M), Field Agent ofThe Department of the Interior Necessity's Child, ch 2; Ifry (F), his next-eldest sibling''Dragon in Exile'', ch 12; Maysl (F), their grandmother''Dragon in Exile'', ch 21) *pen'Dela ((F), employed by the firm of dea'Gauss) *pen'Ebit (Kilara (F), technician aboard ElthoriaBalance of Trade, Day 116, SY 1118) *pen'Edrik (Jazla (F), pilot employed at Korval's Solcintra Dispatch Office) *pen'Erit (Tef Lej (M), security officer on HabistaDragon in Exile, ch 11''Dragon in Exile'', ch 12''Dragon in Exile'', ch 16) *pen'Valer ((?), a social acquaintance of Clan Severt''Code of Honor'') *per'Etla (Gar Sad (M), cargo master of Elthoria) *per'Timbral (Endele (F), a gardener"This House") *pin'Epel ((?), Master Pilot who tested the young Rys Lin pen'Chala for pilot-aptitude''Necessity's Child'', ch 15) *pin'Eport ((M), an Operative of the Department of the Interior stationed on Gondola''Ghost Ship'', ch 10''Ghost Ship'', ch 11) *pin'Ethil (Bor Gen (M), Mechanic First Class on Dutiful Passage) *pin'Weltir ((M), a gamester of Pat Rin's acquaintence) *Quenpalt ((?), presumable owner of Quenpalt's Casino) *ren'Gelder (Per Sea (M), Pilot Guild Master) *Robir ((?), Master Pilot, taught Er Thom and Daav their first piloting equations) *ro'Menlin (Lyada (F), person appearing in Liaden literature, whom Shan el'Thrassin loved but could not spare''Local Custom'', ch 6) *san'Doval ((F), field agent of the Department of the Interior on Vandar"Prodigal Son") *sea'Kira (? (?), Captain of GenchiBalance of Trade, Day 177, SY 1118) *sel'Iprith (Olwen (F), Scout Lieutenant, an old and dear friend of Daav's''Local Custom'', ch 25, they were teammates when Daav was a Scout''Dragon Ship'', ch 12) *sen'Ager (Iridyce (F), Commander of Agents after Bar Vad yo'Tornier''Ghost Ship'', ch 4) *sen'Elba (Trilla (F), a dark-skinned Outworlder, Jon dea'Cort's second-in-command at Binjali's''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 4''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 15 and subsequently his successor as proprietor''I Dare'', ch 51) *sen'Equa (a family with Terran roots (the name is derived from "Seneca"), which runs gambling houses in Solcintra Port; Betea (F)) *sen'Lora (Ivdra (?), Scout Commander who certified Jeeves as sentient"Intelligent Design") *ser'Lindri (Ban Del (M), who made Kamele's acquaintance on HoselteenDragon Ship, ch 23) *ser'Trishan (Vazineth (F), the second agent of the Department of the Interior to be successfully returned to herself by a deliberate outside effort''Dragon in Exile'', Interlude 6) *sig'Andir ((M), lost at pikit to Vin Sen chel'Mara) *sig'Ella (Tonee (?), radio tech on Dutiful PassageConflict of Honors, ch 10) *sig'Erlan (Dil Ton (M), Trader stationed on Mandrake) *sig'Eva (Dus Tin (M), driver employed at Korval's primary shipyard in Solcintra''Local Custom'', ch 16) *sig'Flava (Parvet (F), who propositions Jethri in Balance of Trade) *sig'Harat (Tilba (F), a master Healer at Irikwae's Healer Hall''Balance of Trade'', Day 165, SY 1118) *sig'Lorta (Ena Tyl (M), trader, Jethri's mentor at Irikwae's Trade Hall) *sig'Norba (Montet (F), Field Scout"Naratha's Shadow") *sig'Radia (? (F), a Scout Captain; Cho (F), Senior Scout, Scout Inspector Specialist, had taught finger-talk at Scout Academy''Fledgling'', ch 29; ? (F), Acting Scout Commander, about Daav's age"Breath's Duty") *sig'Zerba (Per Vel (M), med tech in the service of Clan Erob''I Dare'', ch 9) *tal'Qechee ((M), who owns businesses in the Low Port and pays rent to Abra *tel'Bana (Drusil (F), student and academic heir of Jin Del yo'Kera) *tel'Brakin ((?), trade master on Pale WingAlliance of Equals, ch 6) *tel'Brieri ((F), qe'andra who adjudicated the breaking of the contract between Korval and Bindan) *tel'Denvit (Ceola (F), owner-operator of The Friendly Glass; Min (F), her sister; their mother; their grandmother"Shadow Partner") *tel'Dorbit (Gaenor (F), first mate of ElthoriaBalance of Trade, Day 63, SY 1118) - clan sigil is "a geometric representation of three cut jewels, red, green, and blue"Trade Secret, ch 2 *tel'Iquin ((F), the ever-amiable Scout Lieutenant) *tel'Jadis (Pimm (?), first mate of DaxflanConflict of Honors, ch 3 *tel'Juna ((M), a Scout Lieutenant, a friend of Ceola tel'Denvit's mother) *tel'Linden (a trader encountered on Verstal''Trade Secret'', prologue) *tel'Ofong (Jax Ton (M)) *tel'Ossa (Parin (F), an apprentice at Irikwae's Trade Hall) *tel'Ozan (Qiarta (M), a field technician, one of Aelliana's students) *tel'Pyton (Bed War (M), Master Tea Merchant, business associate of Er Thom and Shan) *tel'Vana (Tor Cam (M), Eyes of the Council of Clans on Casia) *tel'Vaster ((M), Tolly's former employer''Dragon in Exile'', ch 27) *tel'Woda (Zena (F), a dramliza who fell victim to the Department''I Dare'', ch 49) *ten'Ornold (Ilbar (M), technician of the Department of the Interior on Vandar"Prodigal Son") *ter'Asten (Var Ond (?), lifemate and delmae of Edil yos'Phelium Delm Korval''Dragon in Exile'', ch 10) *ter'Astin (Jan Rek (M), Scout Captain''Balance of Trade'', Day 66, SY 1118) *ter'Fendil ((M), an Agent of Change, formerly a Scout''I Dare'', ch 55) *ter'Volla ((M), a Scout lieutenant serving with the Surebleak Street Patrol''Skyblaze'') *tor'Beli (Mrs. (F), cook to Tarnia) *van'Kie (Sye Mon (M), the first agent of the Department of the Interior to be successfully returned to himself by a deliberate outside effort''Dragon in Exile'', Interlude 5) *van'Lorin (Hestya (M), a Healer at the clinic on Surebleak"Chimera") *vas'Anamac (Menolly (F), Healer, Scout, hunter of Old Tech, first mate of Chandra Marudas)The Gathering Edge, ch 37 *vas'Urbil (Mae Nir (M), head chef in Arba's clanhouse''Degrees of Separation'', ch 3) *vel'Kazik (Pen (F), Counselor mentioned in Cantra's logbook who couldn't bear to be near the Tree) *vel'Siger (outworld, perhaps Moraldan) ((M), a presumptuous tourist''Dragon in Exile'', ch 33) *ven'Apon (Jyl (F), a Master Trader involved in shady dealings''Local Custom'', ch 13) *ven'Astra (Lord ven'Astra (M), member of a group of High House conspirators seeking advantage from Korval's exile, having failed to swing the Council to execute Korval and confiscate their property''Code of Honor'') **Tom Lei heard beneath the words. “There were those of us who wished to see Korval themselves executed, the Dragon’s assets come to the Council...Alas, the Dragon had too many friends on the Council..." (Code of Honor) ***See also Clan Severt *ven'Ducci ((M), Master Pilot, piloting instructor on Dutiful Passage) *ven'Egut ((?), Agent of Change sent unsuccessfully against Anthora''Plan B'', ch 34) *ven'Orikle (Claidyne (F), a director of the Department of the Interior who has a secret kept even from herself''Dragon in Exile'', Interlude 8) *ven'Rathan ((F), Scout Administrative Commander responsible for prison holding agents of the Department of the Interior on Surebleak''Dragon in Exile'', ch 1) *ven'Sambra (a trader encountered on Verstal) *ven'Tura ((M), Master Pilot, compiler of the ven'Tura Tables''Saltation'', ch 10) *ven'Tyrlit (Ama (F), captain of Pale WingAlliance of Equals, ch 6) *ver'Borith (Rantel (F), technician aboard ElthoriaBalance of Trade, Day 123, SY 1118) *ver'Lyn((?), of the qe'andra firm ver'Lyn and her'With"Street Cred") *ves'Daryl ((?), a Scout Captain with the Surebleak Transitional Team''Dragon in Exile'', ch 33) *vey'Loffit (Her Ald (M), Scout Historian involved in Kareen's research into Surebleak's culture''Dragon in Exile'', ch 17''Neogenesis'', ch 20 part IV) *vey'Norember ((F), an experienced Trader considered for employment by Fer Gun pen'Uldra's new trade enterprise''Due Diligence'', ch 7) *Vilander ((?), author of Vilander's Proverbs) *vin'Aqar (Ran Dom (M), a boorish tourist''Dragon in Exile'', ch 32) *vin'Tael ((M), a guest at Lady Kareen's gather) *vin'Tayla (Narna (F), Solcintra Portmaster) *vin'Zeller ((?), the architect designing yos'Galan's new house on Surebleak''Alliance of Equals'', ch 1) *von'Eyr ((F), a Master Pilot stationed at Casiaport) *yo'Hala (in the 7th century a contract-marriage between yo'Hala and yos'Phelium, with the child coming to yos'Phelium, inaugurated an alliance that lasted many years''Carpe Diem'', ch 24) *yo'Hatha ((F), part of Korval's social circle when Nova was First Speaker for Korval''Conflict of Honors'', ch 32) *yo'Laney ((?), a trader) *yo'Lazne (Kon Rad (M), Scout Commander, Scout-in-Place at Klamath during the disaster''Misfits'') *yo'Nelon (Baan (M), Scout Pilot, one of Aelliana's students) *yo'Shomin (Fel Din (M), Scout Lieutenant) *yo'Taler ((?), a guest at one of yo'Lanna's gathers) *yo'Tonin (Hia Cyn (M), who made his living by leading High House lordlings into error) *yo'Tornier (Bar Vad (M), Commander of Agents in the Department of the Interior''I Dare'', ch 54) *yo'Vala (?, Delm, can't stand cats; Win Ton, trainee scout, friend of Theo Waitley) *yo'Vestra (Her Nin (M), Kareen's close friend, another cornerstone of the League for the Purity of the Language"Daughter of Dragons") *yo'Zeamin ((?), Agent of Change sent unsuccessfully against Anthora''Plan B'', ch 34) *yos'Arimyst (Therin (M), Hall Master at Irikwae's Trade Hall''Balance of Trade'', Day 166, SY 1118) *yos'Belin (Rand (F), a courier pilot) *yos'Casin (Elid (F), an agent of the Department of the Interior captured on Surebleak''Necessity's Child'', ch 5) *yos'Quentl (Nor Ton (M), a Linguist Specialist -- according to Val Con, under circumstances that cast doubt on the existence of Nor Ton yos'Quentl in particular and offer scant support for the existence of Line yos'Quentl in general)Agent of Change, ch 5 *yos'Rida ((?), agent of the DoI''Carpe Diem'', ch 50) *yos'Senchul (Orn Ald (M), flight instructor at Anglingdin Piloting Academy on Eylot''Saltation'', ch 2) *yos'Sandow ((?), a poet''I Dare'', ch 48) *yos'Thadi (Ing Vie (M), Scout, hunter of Old Tech, captain of Chandra Marudas, gave Win Ton into the Uncle's hands after all other healing failed)The Gathering Edge, ch 37 *yos'Vinder (Tir Sha (M), an Operative of the Department of the Interior stationed on Gondola''Ghost Ship'', ch 10''Ghost Ship'', ch 11) *yos'Wentroth (Niota (F), Scout Pilot, official observer of the Codrescu evacuation''Dragon Ship'', ch 27) Clans and Lines Directory A Andresi (Lord, A Choice of Weapons) Aragon (High Clan), chel'Mara Vin Sin Scout's Progress; Aragon makes porcelain (BoT) Aragon (High Clan), pel'Tegin Sofi, Sister to Aragon Himself, lives on Aedyr Asta (Middling uncertain) B Bindan (Middling), tel'Izak Samiv Scout's Progress, Mouse and Dragon C Chad (Middling), Wespail Dema Thodelm chel'Gaibin, Infreya, Bar Jen (Clan Rinork) (Balance of Trade) D Danut (Unknown) (Plan B) Dartom (Unknown) Clan dea'Gauss qe’andra to Korval since Old Solcintra dea'Linea (Certain Symmetry) dea'Luziam Daria; Val Con's lover, dead during Scout Solo testing, one year older (To Cut an Edge) del'Pemridj Bobrin (A Choice of Weapons) Deshnol (Unknown), Faaldom, Lina Diot (Unknown), pel'Ongin Elabet poet E Erob (Middling), Taizen badge: stylized mountain-and-hawk; delm's Line; Lytaxin Erob (Middling), tel'Vosti Erob (Tiazan) Etgora (Middling), del'Fordan, Hin Ber (Delm), Jen Del (brother), Kesa (12 year old, female) (A Choice of Weapons), Delm's line F Faaldom G Gabrian (Middling), Anaba, Len Sar, Port merchant family Gobelyn Guayar (High), ter'Meulen, Clonak, Delm's line H Hedrede (Middling), jo'Bern, Dath, very old, delm's line, Scout's Progress (also the dulciharp delivery M&D Ch. 18) I Imtal, ter'Antod Fal Den, male, dead, Certain Symmetry Ithik (Middling), ven'Rudan Ixin (High), ven'Deelin, Norn, badge: Rabbit silhoutte on a full moon, ( Balance of Trade) Ixin (High), ven'Deelin, Rema (Scout's Progress) J Jabun (Middling), Meriandra Elsa (Ren Zel's wife, dead, Changeling) delm's line, Cyrbet Meriandra, last of her Clan, delm's line, based on Casia -- Clan is known for pilots (Changeling), Justus: yo'Lanna, Ken Rik (Agent of Change) K Kenso (Unknown) (Plan B) Kia (Middling) Korval's trading partner, Courier 12 Breath's Duty Kiladi -- Jen Sar (Fledgling) (See also Daav yos'Phelium) Korval (High), bel'Tarda Luken rug merchant, foster father to Pat Rin (Certain Symmetry) Korval (High), yos'Galan, Er Thom (Master Trader), Shan Korval (High), yos'Phelium, Daav, Val Con, Pat Rin, Delm's Line L lo'Vanna Cochel clan sells ships, but only to members of registered clans (Misfits) Lyderg (Middling?), Mizel's cousin-house, controls the nursery Lysta (Middling), Brunner Ichliad, weatherman (Misfits) Lysta (Middling), Verena Cousin to Ichliad Brunner M Mandor (Middling) Mendoza (Middling) Mendoza Midys (Middling), Kochi Lyn Den Delm's line, but Lyn Den is not delm Midys (Middling), pin'Aker Var Mon Scout's Progress Mizel (Middling), Caylon, Birin (Delm), Ran Eld, Voni, Aelliana, Sinit, Tiatha Mizel Scout's Progress, Mouse and Dragon, I Dare N Nexon (Middling), el'Kemin, Syntebra (Local Custom) Nexon (Middling), Lirgael Rakina delm's line, Local Custom Ne'Zame Shadia Breath's Duty O *Obrelt (Middling). See stories Changeling and Kin Ties *Clan members: Ren Zel dea'Judan - deceased, Aunt Chane, Uncle Arn Eld, Eba (youngest sister), Farin (sister), Wil Bar (cousin), Son Dor (male child) delm's line * Obrelt is based on Casia, a Liaden outworld **known for shopkeeping P pel'Arot Rod Ern Scout (Pilot of Korval) pel'Nyan (Lady, A Choice of Weapons) pel'Tolian Pat Rin's general man (Certain Symmetry) pel'Varn (Certain Symmetry) pen'Akla, Tan Sim (Clan Rinork) (Balance of Trade) Persage (unknown), sig'Ranton Bre Din, dulciharp delivery, Mouse and Dragon Ch. 19 pin'Ethil Bor Gen Mechanic First Class, Dutiful Passage (Pilot of Korval) Plemia -- See Olanek, Clan Plemia *Clan Plemia, (Middling), Line Olanek is Delm *Nalli Olanek, Taam Olanek, Sav Rid Olanek **Line yo'Vaade are cousins to Line Olanek ***Chelsa yo'Vaade, captain of Daxflan Pyx (Middling) Q Quiptic (unknown) (Balance of Trade) R Reptor (Middling), bin'Ala Yolan and Sed Ric Scout's Progress Reptor (Middling), pel'Kirmin Zan Dir delm's line, Scout's Progress Rinork (Unknown), pen'Akla, Tan Sim (Balance of Trade) Rugare (Unknown), sig'Alda, Tyl Von S Shelart (Middling), bel'Urik Gus Tav, Dela (Certain Symmetry) Port merchant family sig'Alda sig'Radia (Unknown), Cho (Senior Scout) (Fledgling) Silari — (supports Clan Korval) Valad chel'Voyan, clan Silari, Delm. Alara chel'Voyan, daughter and Nadelm and scout field ecologist. *"with Forban (primary business partner) supporting the Council, Silari -- in the person of Delm Valad chel’Voyon -- had opted out of the partnership....Silari himself had long muttered about the Council of Clans eating up progress for comfort. His having been a deciding vote in allowing the quite young Pat Rin yos’Phelium into Teydor’s at Daav yos’Phelium’s suggestion also figured into the question, but then he’d been a contemporary of that delm’s mother." *Silari is moving to Surebleak. (The Rifle's First Wife) Simesta (Middling), sel'Mindruyk delm's line Simesta (Middling), Yoltak Rel Vad (Carpe Diem) Sykun (Middling) uncertain T Tangier (unknown), Zed ter'Janpok (Delm) Tarnia (unknown), Lady Maarilex, Miandra (Balance of Trade) tel'Denvit Ceola, Min (sisters)Shadow Partner, Eidolon tel'Iquin Scout Lieutenant, Female (Pilot of Korval) tel'Pyton Bed War male tea merchant (Certain Symmetry) Telrune (Low), pen'Uldra Fer Gun Daav's father, Val Con's grandfather tel'Vana Tor Cam the Eyes of Casia's Council of Clans (Changeling) ter'Janpok, Zed (Clan Tangier, Delm) Tiazan U V ven'Deelin ven'Ducci Master Pilot on Dutiful Passage (Pilot of Korval) Vintyr (Middling) Vonlet (Unknown) (Scout's Progress) W Wilkin - Kez Rel ter'Ista, physician (Chimera) X Y Yedon (Middling), yo'Kera Jin Del, Learned Scholar, deceased (Anne Davis correspondent) yo'Lanna Ilthiria (Lady) (A Choice of Weapons), Eyan (f) (Certain Symmetry) yo'Lazne Kon Rad Scout Commander (Misfits) yos'Galan yos'Galan = yos' GAL-ahn (rhymes with talon) Second House of Korval yos'Phelium yo'Tonin Hia Cyn male, scammer, dies (Certain Symmetry) yo'Vala, Win Ton (Trainee) (Fledgling) Yron (Middling), pen'Evrit Hae Den Thodelm Z References Category:Characters